Attack on Disney
by Animewriter100
Summary: When Levi and his friends meet some new faces they have to get them back home while surviving the Titan's as well as each other one-shot (maybe)
1. Getting there part 1

**Don't own Attack on Titan or Shingeki no Kyojin  
><strong>

The Survey corps fight another group of Titans and proceed to head back to base"Man that was the longest day ever!" Jean said as he stretched not paying attention to his surroundings

A abnormal titan runs towards them but Levi comes out of no where and cuts the nape of its neck dropping to the ground in front of Jean who turns around shocked looking at Levi who was walking off it's back"Pay attention." He said as he walked past Jean who was shocked, Connie pats him on the shoulder walking away with a smirk on his face loving Jean's reaction he stops and pulls out his camera taking a close up before Jean could say anything. Connie walks up and stares at the picture snickering to himself

Everyone follows behind and go back to base settling down, eating Jean looks over at Levi who was serious his arms crossed looking like he was bored"How the hell did he see that titan coming after me?" Jean asked looking at Connie who wasn't paying attention to him sipping on his drink

He puts it down and shrugs his shoulders"Not sure but he's right pay attention Jean or you might become Titan chow" Connie replied only to have Jean grunt and snort, but Connie was right he had to pay attention or he might end up like Marco poor guy but he had to live to avenge him so his efforts weren't in vain so no of their efforts were in vain. They hear the bell and go to their beds Jean looks over at Levi who was listening to Eren talk about something that he didn't give a fuck about but Levi only gets up walking away Eren close behind. One day this guy would have a fan club or something since he was a badass on the battlefield which would be awesome if he was a girl or if he looked up to him since he was a child but that wasn't the case so he had no reason to say otherwise. He takes his gear off sitting them in the corner neatly putting on some sweat pants and a t-shirt to substitute for pajamas since he had left his at the washer and they wouldn't get back until next week. He goes under his covers pulling them close feeling the warmth it gave his cold body since it was like cold today he had not chose he soon drifts off to sleep letting out low snores as he slept peacefully

Eren and Armin talk for a bit as they went to their beds talking about the days events as well as good memories they had"Eren Remember when it was summer and hot, we would run and jump into the river to get cooled off" Armin said

Eren sat on his bed"Yeah when you finally told me that you saw fish after a fish went into my swim trunks" Eren added, they both laughed at the thought Eren had panicked when a fish decided to swim into his trunks as if he was a cave that it could hide in, but when Armin told him he had ran all the way back to his house and was squirming around before his mother could take it out. Mikasa had jumped and held him in place while his mother got it out before she put it into a clear bowl they had and told him that he could keep it since he caught it

"Yeah what happened to it anyway?" Armin asked as he stopped laughing to allow him to breathe and talk for a bit or he would pass out from lack of air

Eren stops laughing as well and looks at him blinking a few times"Oh he died, Dad had accidentally asked Mom to cook it before me and Mikasa came back home I didn't know I ate him until after I looked into the fish bowl and asked Mom where he was" Eren replied a little sad for the most of his fish his beloved fish named Munch since he loved to eat so much that he actually got fat from eating so much.

Armin rubs his stomach licking his lips"But you have to admit he did taste good don't you?" Armin asked trying to cheer him up,

Eren smiles getting over his sadness of the lost of his fish"Yeah I guess your right, but now it's time for us to hit the sack before Corporal shorty or Captain Smith comes in and harasses us" Eren replied getting into his covers along with Armin

"I guess your right goodnight Eren" Armin said as he layed down

Eren looks over smiling"Night Armin" Eren said as he turned out the lights and fell asleep reflecting on the good dreams instead of the nightmares he had a few weeks ago about his past and the death of his mother along with being inside a Titans stomach before he changed to a titan himself

Levi and Erwin stayed up for awhile discussing about today's mission and the reports along with the number of squad deaths,Levi rolled his eyes sitting on his bed annoyed glancing over at the clock every so often"Look not to be rude but I need to get some rest I'm not a robot you know" Levi said getting Erwin's attention and stopped speaking

"Oh sorry about that I didn't mean to.."

"Like I said no need to apologize I get it but it's enough for today and both you and I need sleep" Levi added escorting Erwin out the door closing it in his face before taking off his gear putting on some loose clothes to be night clothes before getting into bed turning off the lights. He lays on his side and hears Erwin's door close and sees the lights go off from his window sighing he looks down at his blades that were beside his bed just in case Titans attacked and they had to defend themselves quickly he finally falls asleep his mind on being ready just in case something were to happen tonight. But he didn't have to worry since he had people to help him if he wasn't able to fight for himself which wouldn't be the problem but still he had to be grateful that he had a squad like them to back him up when he needed it. His necklace glows and it disappears going who knows where but he didn't notice since he was fast asleep in a peaceful dream


	2. Getting there part 2

**Don't own Frozen  
><strong>

Elsa and Anna were sitting in the big library they had reading different title to entertain themselves until the festival began, Anna pulls her book down slightly and tries to peak at her older sister's book trying to be sneaky about it but Elsa saw her from the corner of her eye chuckling to herself she looks over"What are you doing Anna?" Elsa asked startling her, she sits back in her seat but tries to act normal

"Oh nothing just checking on you that's all" Anna replied she knew it was a lie but she was not letting Elsa know, she plays with her fingers before she turned to look at her older sister who was busy with her book"Hey Elsa I wanted to ask you something?"

Elsa looks over at her putting her book down on the table making an ice bookmark before closing the book, she turns around"Yes Anna?" She asked wondering what she needed to ask her at the moment seeing that she was in the middle of her book

Anna play with her fingers again her head down before lifting it back up"Well I was wondering if..."

Kristoff burst in the door holding something tightly in his hand running over startling the two sisters"Anna you have to look at this" He said as he went between the two

Anna looks up at him her face excited"What is it?" She asked, Olaf walks in humming a song to himself and over with the three

"I found this beautiful piece of jewelry, it landed into my hands while I was working on my sled"

Flash back

Kristoff talks to a merchant arguing about the price to sell his ice, blowing he walks over to his sled looking at Sven who was leaning over to get a carrot Kristoff clears his throat making Sven stop and look at him seeing that he was upset he quickly puts it in his mouth chewing"Really? Anyway we need to get something for Anna's birthday got any ideas?" He asked

"I don't know get her a necklace" Kristoff replied to speak for Sven

"Your right but I don't have enough money to get her one" He said disappointed

Then a necklace falls into his hand, it was a necklace with a blue gem in the middle tied to black thick string"It will work" Kristoff said walking back to the castle it was the perfect present for her since her birthday was in three days he had to get it wrapped but since she would be gone with Elsa tomorrow he had to give it to her today

Flash back end

Kristoff presents it to her putting it around her neck"Its beautiful Kristoff" She said hugging him"I love it thank you!"

Olaf walks forward,Elsa looks down at him with a smile"You need some Olaf?" She asked

He looks up at her letting out a long gasp he finally speaks"Well if it's not a bad time, I wanted to tell you Anna happy birthday and that Hans is here" He replied making their face drop

They look and see the door open with Han's and the duke along with some of their men"meet again" the duke said

They get into a fighting position Elsa's face determined to protect her family and friends"What do you want?" She asked hearing Hans laugh and walk forward pulling out his sword

"To continue where we left off" He said about to attack when the necklace glows brightly blinding their eyes making them disappear from where they were leaving an empty room as if no one was there the doors where closed and the books were on the shelf.

**Sorry if this was short but it may get longer as more chapters are written**


	3. Pillow fight

Levi's hears his alarm clock go off the loud beeping sound was very irritating he groans and turns to the other side looking at the clock seeing it was _8__:00_ in the morning which he was use to but today he didn't feel like getting up from his peaceful slumber that he was currently in at the moment before it was rudely interrupted by the noise, He slams his fist on the snooze button and rolls to the side going back to sleep."A few more minutes that won't kill us" Levi thought to himself

Armin wakes up and yawns stretching his arms to get them loose, he rubs his eyes and looks over at Eren who was still asleep he grunts and drags himself out his warm cozy bed feeling the chill of the wooden under his feet as well as the morning breeze that blew against his skin sending shivers down his spine giving him goosebumps. He stops at the base of the bed and shakes him a bit calling his name"Eren wake up" He called sleepily but Eren didn't move annoyed he does it again and then hears the door open behind him seeing it was Mikasa"He won't wake up"

She groans and walks over to the bed grabbing a pillow she forcefully throws it at him hitting him on the back of the head hard slamming his head down into his own pillow, he groans and sits up rubbing his aching head"What the hell!" He exclaimed looking around picking up the pillow holding it in the air shaking it slightly"Who threw it?"

Everyone begins to wake up looking at Eren who threw the pillow roughly at Jean who's head collided with the headboard, he sits up and rubs the back of his head upset trying not to black out"What the hell Yeager why did you throw the fucking pillow?!" Jean asked, he was pissed he had just woke up and before he knew it BAM a pillow hit his head and then hit the hard fucking headboard looking over he looks at Connie who was holding back a laugh but let it out"What are you laughing at faget?!"

Connie looks over at him pointing as he laughed"You!" He exclaimed before he knew it a pillow had hit him in the face knocking Reaner off his own bed and onto the floor both letting out a grunt"Morning Reaner old pal" He jumped up over the bed and slide under his bed trying to avoid Reaner's anger as well as the pillows

Reaner picks up a pillow and throws it at Jean who looks at him both walking over to the other getting in their faces close both growling about to punch each other Hanji walks in and they stop immediately knowing she might want to experiment with this,Reaner helps Jean up and they both act neutral. She rubs her eyes and puts her(his? not sure) glasses on smiling"Morning everyone" She greeted waving

They all sigh from relief thank Sina that she didn't see what they were doing or they were done for"Best you make breakfast the chefs didn't make anything since they were out of ingredients" She informed before walking out the door closing it behind her

Jean and Reaner look at each other"We'll finish this once and for all!" Jean said jumping at him they were rolling on the floor while Eren and Mikasa were arguing when Sasha,Ymir, Bertolt,Annie and Historia walk in"What's going on?" Historia asked sweetly looking around at them fighting

Ymir laughs and picks up a pillow"Who cares I'm going to beat that bastard right there" She said pointing at the ass sticking from under the bed which was Connie's, she slowly sneaks over and roughly hits it getting a holler from him before sticking his head out, _big mistake_ Ymir whacks him in the face and his face hits the hard wooden floor getting up he hurries to his feet but gets hit by Sasha who was laughing a hysterical laugh when she's not fed in time knocking him back on the floor his back aching

"For food!" She screamed as if it was her ear cry to frighten her enemies which he was and it worked he quickly got back on his feet and ran away as two crazy women ran after him with death machines which was pillows even though they have stuffing and feathers they could make a tough guy fall if you use it right

Historia runs under Jean's bed hiding while Bertolt whacked Annie but regretted it when she upper cutter him in the face with a pillow which was impossible to do without the proper angle and strength, he screamed when his foot went right through the floor trying to pull up Annie runs and hits him again until he was passed out, she looks over and Mikasa who was holding Eren down with her foot holding a pillow. She runs over and Mikasa sees her getting ready to protect herself the girls collide hitting each other at the same time, about to attack again they freeze in place as if they were stopped by time only to see Levi who had a neutral expression and Erwin who was shocked and confused, Jean chuckles and hits the ground hard, Sasha and Ymir look and see Levi coming at them full speed kneeing Sasha in the gut she gasp and hits the floor looking she sees Ymir hit the ground along with and Reaner back up and Levi shoots his head to the side a glare in his eyes backing them up against the wall but we're both kicked in the face their heads knocking into one another landing them on the hard cold floor, next it was Annie who was thrown into Mikasa hitting the wall and Bertolt who was kicked out of his hole landing next to the bed Historia was under. She shakes and shivers from fright but he passes over her and walks over to Eren twisting his arm back pulling like he was about to break a bone"Levi"

Levi shoots a look over at Erwin who backs away a little"Don't Levi me, if you get any ccloser I will give you what I gave them" Levi growled his voice less like himself, he turns his attention back on Eren popping his arm out of place hearing Eren let out a yell he gets off and walks over to the bed grabbing Historia by her arm pulling her up and sat her on the bed before turning to walk back to the door"You shits hurry up and get to training and you better not do something like this again or it will be worse than this" Levi warned walking out the room going to his own room. Jean looks up feeling the pain that was only half of Levi's power when he's pissed so he should try to avoid it all together, They struggle to get up and walk dodownstairs and outside where they trained rubbing all their sore places but Jean was thankful that Levi didn't kick him where it hurt which was his nuts that would give him offspring when the time came. They stand up straight when they saw Levi walk out trying to act normal the best they could"Now that you all have waken up, we are going to practice scouting the perimeter of the wall and communicate with other squad members to let them know of a Titan attack" Levi said as he landed down the line

They all groan until Levi shot them a glare shutting them up instantly except Mikasa and Annie who were quiet already"Yes sir" They said getting on their way

Jean and Connie go together and walk or glide around using their 3dm gear scouting around"Why do we have to scout around we're sore like fuck" Jean complained

Connie looks over at him with a disturbed face"We got our asses kicked and this is our punishment" Connie said, he looks and sees a group of Titans Connie turns around putting his hand on the sides of his lips"Titan's six o'clock!"

Everyone looks and go to the spot when more titans come trying to snatch them but miss as they sped past, Levi groans and slices one of the titans neck killing it. Armin looks down and hear people yelling and screaming and running away to get saway from them but sees a group of people standing still as if they were in total shock"Hey watch out!" He yelled speeding down towards them


	4. In a strange place

They all fell on the ground roughly, some on top of the other Hans had fallen on Anna while Kristoff and Even landed on the Duke"Get off of me!" The Duke ordered squirming underneath them which only made them laugh

Elsa gasp and she sees Olaf being crushed underneath a large rock which had shattered him into tiny pieces only his nose and buttons were left, she runs over"Hang on Olaf I'll get you out" She Saud trying to move the rock but couldn't because of the size and weight that she couldn't move even with her powers. Anna looks up and gasp seeing that Hans on top of her before he could say anything she punches him in the face quickly running over to Elsa along with Kristoff helped to move the boulder"Almost there" Kristoff said as they moved the boulder out the way. Elsa recreates Olaf and puts his nose and buttons on he stretches and shakes Elsa's hand skipping around in circles, they hear loud thumping from ahead and Anna shrieks backing away"What is that?!" She asked pointing hiding behind Elsa who was backing away herself

"I don't know" was the only that Elsa could say she had no idea what those things were huge and scary their facial features out of proportion giving them a scary and freaky appearance. One stops and looks at them investigating them as if it it hadn't seen them before since it's been alive"Don't go near it until we know it won't hurt us"

Olaf runs towards it waving his stick arms"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He greeted like he does every time he meets someone new just to be nice since that's what he was a nice and caring person or snowman that he was,The giant grabs him and throws him in it's mouth chewing it shivers and swallows

They looked shocked only Kristoff shrugs his shoulders"Olaf!" The girls exclaimed, The giant sits up and walks over to them but the Duke sends out his men who try to stab and cut it but it looks down and grabs them eating them blood falling down off it's chin as it swallowed. It started back to walking towards them they couldn't move they were so in shock that they just couldn't make their bodies move

"Hey watch out!" they hear someone yelling and speeding down towards them, they look up at the giant who was still walking towards them grabbing the Duke all of a sudden dies landing in front of them dropping the Duke who was caught by Hand who drops him on the ground wiping his hands on his pants thank goodness they thought they were gonners a person looks at them before speeding off killing more of the giants in one swift move

"Wow he's amazing" Anna said in amazement before looking over at Hans putting her hand on her hip"Can you do that?"

Hans looks over at her and just scuffs"Of course I can I just choose not to" Hans replied looking back up at the scene, he knew he was lying but he wanted to get Anna's attention somehow so she could fall back in love with him so he can rule in Elsa's place

The guy spins the only thing you could see was two blades slicing across the skin going up until he reached the neck cutting something off, he does it to the rest of the titans and lands on the roof going to attack more while another soldier comes in front of them"Follow me it's not safe to be here" He said grabbing their hands running off seeing that more giants were coming he looks back"Hang on ok don't let go unless you want to break your neck or get eaten" They glide in the air Elsa panics a little but calms down when he looks over at her sister who was cheering as they went to a safe area.

He looks back at them pulling out his swords"Stay here don't move, and if you see a Titan someone scream" He said before he sped off to help his squad, hey watch the battle looking back at the man who saved them looking at his speed and strength

"He is pretty cool how does he do that?" Kristoff thought out loud, he looks over at Anna and Elsa who were watching and Anna who was cheering for them to win. They see them fall and sees one coming towards them and Anna let's out a high pitched scream and they cover their ears looking at her disturbed

"What I did what he asked" She ssaid shrugging her shoulders, they look back and Elsa freezes its hand breaking it off it back up in pain and yelks smoke in the air it looks down about to grab them it dies falling backwards while a abnormal giant runs towards them in a weird way they scream covering themselves backing up when it dies as well knocking into the building making them fall and Anna closes her eyes but they feel themselves gliding Anna peaking open an eye she sees someone carrying them. He glides over to a building sitting them down"Thank you" Anna said, he only knods and speeds off killing the rest that made it inside

An hour passes and all the Giant's die Anna cheers and sees Kristoff jump down into the house helping them down as well exiting the house they walk closer to the wall but stop seeing a giant in front of them about to grab one of them their eyes close but hear a loud thump on the ground, they open their eyes and sees the giant dead and at their feet as well as some soldiers going towards them"Are you guys ok?" One asked, they knod and Anna looks past their shoulder seeing a man land on the ground his foot slowing him down before he hit her.

He stands up and throws his blades away since he wore them out his cape blowing thanks to the wind and he turns around walking past them giving Hans and the Duke a glare"Take them to Sina" He said

Anna runs towards them"Wait!" She exclaimed, he stops and looks at her as if he was waiting to hear what she had to say but of course he was getting impatient with her already when they just met which was rare for him.

Elsa moves her out the way"Well one thank you for saving us, I know it might have been hard to do risking your life in all" She thanked pulling,she was happy that he risked his life to save them from those man eating giants that looked weird

He just stares at her before he spoke"It's no problem besides I had to or Captain shitty would have blamed me on your deaths" He said, he knew he was being rude but he didn't need to be reminded on his good deeds since he risked his life every damn day but since they looked pretty weird and acted like they haven't been here before they would probably die before the second day and he would have to save their lives

Anna moves forward her body leaning close to his, Hans goes forward their height totally different"Well you weren't bad for a guy like you but I know I could behave done better" Hans said, so he was a smart guy of the group he would enjoy working him to his limits

He looks at him"And you are?" He asked,he needed to know just in case he was on his squad

Hand bows like any prince would to show off and to be proper"My name is Prince Hans of the southern Isles" He greeted"You might be?"

"The names Levi Ackerman" Levi replied, if he needed to give his name to a shit head like him then so be it but he hated royalty they were so spoiled and bratty the prince's and princesses to be exact

"Well hello Levi my name is Anna of Arendelle and this is my sister Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Anna added holding out her hand, Levi pushes it down wearing his gloves that caught Anna's attention"What's with the gloves? Do you have powers too?"

Levi looks back at her rolling his eye's at the question he had powers alright to strangle each one of them with his bare hands as well as strength and determination"No I don't why would it be any of your business anyway?" Levi asked fixing his glove with his his left hand so it would be on his hands,

"Well I thought you had element powers like my sister since she use to wear gloves herself right Elsa?" Anna asked looking over at her at first she wasn't paying attention but then she looked over hearing Anna clear her throats and gesture her towards him

"Oh yeah it happened before I froze the whole kingdom I discovered my powers so yeah" She said, but he was looking over at Eren discussing something but turns his attention back over to them

"Well I can't leave you here so follow me" Levi said as they walked to Sina

Eren looks at them"Oh my name's Eren by the the way Eren Yeager" Eren greeted, Anna smiles and shakes his hand before they reached the wall"Here we are, take these" He gives them papers that had their name on it

Anna looks at them and hears Eren chuckle"Those will allow you to enter the wall until you go home" Eren explained, Anna smiles and shakes his hand seeing that this was goodbye for now if they met up later on"See ya later" they speed off

"Bye!" Anna said waving goodbye before they walked into the walled area of Sina they get settled for the moment

Levi and his squad walk back into the base all of them tired and weak some still in pain than most, Levi sits down on the couch along with everyone else"Who were those people?" Eren asked looking over at Levi who was staring in space thinking to himself until he hears Eren clear his throat

"Oh they were royalty from a place we don't have in out world" Levi replied seriously, he stands up and begins to walk to the door"Well we won't have to worry about them for awhile goodnight and go to bed this time" they all knod and he goes to his room and goes to bed changing his clothes going into a deep sleep, he hasn't been this tired since he went on a mission that lasted a week without sleep. He hears the door close and silence sweeps over the fortress like it's suppose to be when it was time to sleep.

He wakes up the next morning to hear a knock on the main door groaning he wakes up and grabs his swords just in case someone or something mainly a Titan was waiting for him to step out and kill him. He opens the door and backs up"Hi Levi!" A voice exclaimed hugging him, Oh Sina why do you curse him so much what has he done to anger you but you could have given him any punishment but you chose this.


	5. You again and Training

"Hi Levi!" A voice exclaimed hugging him, he is shocked at the moment but looks at her seeing that she had strawberry blonde hair in two ponytails, he knew who she was that damn princess that he was trying to stay away from period no exceptions

Levi pushes her head back"Hello what are you guys doing here?" He asked, that was enough of the mushy stuff a hug was all she needed still some bugs were warmer than others but liked to stay away from them completely

Anna backs and takes off her coat before twirling her ponytail"Well we were wondering, what if we joined you and learned how to fight and do what you do" She replied, Levi looks at her before looking at Hanji sick bastard.

He gets pulled over by her leaning close to his ear"If we let them join you won't have to worry about them if they get hurt, and besides I have my eyes set on that girl in the blonde so please Levi let them stay" She said, he sighs and thinks for a bit he didn't need anymore recruits to train but if he did he wouldn't be blamed for their death's since they were soldier's anyway

He turns on his heel and walks towards them holding his hand out"Welcome to the Survey Corps" He greeted, they stare at his hand before Anna shakes it along with Elsa and Kristoff, he pulls his hand away and looks at Hans and the Duke"From now on you will listen to me and your superiors only got it?"

They nod and Levi walks down the hall and he hears someone giggle which was Anna and turns around"Let's get moving we don't have all day you know" He said, they walk with them but Anna stops nudging Elsa in her arm.

"What is it Anna?" Elsa asked stopping and looking over, she gives her a look and she sighs"Excuse Levi can my sister ask you a question?" Levi stops and looks at them his face disturbed as if he was interrupted by her question

He crosses his arms his eyes fixed on them"What is it?" Levi asked, Anna sighs and plays with her fingers for a bit before gaining her confidence and looks at him sucking in a breath of he had to see another royal brat it would be too soon but for now they would do

"Can my friends join as well?" Anna blurted out quickly, Levi looks at her his face serious and neutral before he kept walking so he could hurry the presentation up a bit more he could give tours later or ask Eren to do it since he didn't have a problem with that at least or Armin said but for the moment he had to quickly get to the main room to go to Erwin and discuss their training and what not

"Yeah sure what ever" He replied, Anna cheers and turns around running to the door opening it quickly it was wide open for more people to walk in if it was another damn royal he was going to strangle every one of them if they pissed him off he was already upset as it was since the squad woke him up again last night but they regretted it fast when he beat the shit out of them

"Come on in guys or girls" Levi turns around his face dropped, him and his big mouth now there were more princesses and most likely their Prince charmings each different in clothing and appearance as well as personality matching the couple's together

Levi walks over and examines them a bit before looking back at Anna who was busy talking to one of them"Who the fuck are they?" Levi asked pointing, So he did have to worry about more royalty which meant more work and stress which he didn't have problem with unless his sleep is added into the situation, he could curse all He wanted they wouldn't know what he was talking or saying but if some one says something about it he didn't give a fuck what they said he does what he wants.

Anna looks at him and gestures one up, she walks and does what a prince and princess does when greeting people"I'm Cinderella and this is my prince" She replied, the Prince bows as well before another couple walk up

About to say something Levi interrupts"Let me guess your snow white,Belle,Ariel,Aurora,Rapunzel and Merida am I correct?" He asked, they knod and he turns around seeing that Erwin was confused"Don't say a fucking thing, and don't ask how I know" Levi looks at them and gestures them to move closing the door behind him before walking down the hall to get their uniforms they needed it, He was going to have a hell of a ride to deal with them but if they cooperate with him all will work out fine.

He opens the door seeing that it was a room filled with uniforms and gear for them to get"This is where you get your gear and uniform, when your done meet me outside for the rest of your instructions" Levi said before walking out the room closing the door behind him, Anna sighs and looks through the shelves seeing one for male and the other for female putting it on she struggles to put the harness on, Levi walks in and here's the girls shriek covering themselves

"Go out" One shrieked, Levi only rolled his eyes and walks over to Anna going behind and pulling the harness up buckling it up He does it to the rest of the princesses but avoids the males"Aren't you going to help them?"

Levi looks back at them as he was about to walk out the door"No their man enough, their not little bitches that needs help after all of Eren can do it they can" He replied closing the door behind him, what the hell did they think he was a slave? No that's not what he is he's the captain of his squad that they are going to be on hell if he's lucky one might think their that in order just because they fear him the most

They all come out some adjusting the harness and the pants before standing like everyone else, Jean looks over leaning towards Connie"Who the fuck are they?" Jean asked,Connie shrugs his shoulders and sees Levi walk past his face showing his emotion which was pissed.

"Now we're going to practice using the 3dm gear that is on your waist for those who don't know" Levi said, He walks over to his horse and opens the gates for the spare horses grabbing their harnesses he brings them near the forest"Now catch the horses before I do, and if you see a Titan signal us and we'll come" He lets them go and they run giving a time limit they speed off some faster than others it was easy for him to catch them it he'll slow down for them to go for awhile.

Anna speeds off the gravity pushing her body back she tries to sit up but fails when she feels her back straighten looking back she sees Levi lifting her back up"Don't break your neck" Levi said before zooming off helping the rest until he hears someone yell

"Titan!" Some hollered they slow down and look around, he didn't see any around at the moment but you still had to be careful he was about to let his guard down when he sees one of his squad about to get grabbed while Eren speeded towards him"Sasha!"


End file.
